revolutionmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Fey Mafia
The Fey Mafia Interview - Civvie 1 So I decided to sit down with Flying' High to have a chat. FH played Linchetto (Night Elves) in The Fey making her Civvie. DD: Hi Flyin' High. Thank you for sitting down with me for this interview. FH: Thank you for asking me. DD: How did you like playing The Fey? FH: I loved The Fey! I love the fantasy theme of fairies, elves, and the evil baddies that lurk in the night. There were so many good twists in the game and I am super happy the civvies won. DD: Was there anything you didn't like about The Fey? FH: The constant outing of game secrets! I feel like that has been on the rise in games lately (not just on RM) and I feel it takes some of the mystery away from the games that the hosts work so hard to maintain. DD: What did you like best about The Fey? FH: My team, the Night Elves! We had a blast in BTSC and after one hilarious day in chat where we were using the kissing smiley, we decided it looked like a kissing duck and decided to rename our team the Kissing Ducks! Hehehe. LoRab, Ciubia, and TNPLH added an extra level of fun to the game for sure. WONK! DD: Kissing Ducks? I'm not sure I want to know that How long have you been playing mafia? FH: I started playing mafia back in April (2010). I had been a member of Lostpedia for years and kept seeing people with these banners in their signatures and I finally decided to see what it was all about. I’ve been hooked ever since. DD: Mafia does get you hooked! Besides playing mafia, what do you like to do in your spare time? FH: I love to watch TV shows (my husband and I have discovered a ton of awesome shows through Netflix) and I also love to play video games. In addition I love to solve puzzles (in December I plan to add a good number of puzzles to The Brain Stalk subforum on RM). DD: I was just going to say that I thought you liked puzzles. For our readers, you can find The Brain Stalk HERE. Are you known by any other name on other sites? FH: Nope. I’m Flyin’ High across on all of the other forums I play and post on (The Piano, Hedville, and Lostpedia). DD: Where are you from? FH: I’m from the United States, more specifically North Carolina! DD: Now I wonder if you have a southern accent Do you work? FH: I am a research entomologist for the North Carolina Department of Agriculture. I am currently working on two projects (one in the summer, and one in the winter). In the summer I travel throughout the state to baseball diamonds in order to find a beneficial wasp that preys upon a specific family of beetle that contains a high number of pest species. In the winter I work on rearing a small beetle related to the lady bug for biocontrol of the Hemlock Woolly Adelgid which is killing off the gorgeous Hemlock trees. (Probably too much information, but I get really excited talking about my research ) DD: I think thats awesome. I can't imagine working with wasps, I would be afraid of being stung. Do you go to school? FH: I just finished my Masters degree last December. As you can guess by my job, I got a degree in Entomology (for those who have no idea what entomology is, it’s the study of insects). For undergraduate I studied Biology and Anthropology. DD: Sounds like a lot of time spent on something you love! Is there any fun fact about yourself you wish to share? FH: When I was a senior in college I went winter camping in the Adirondacks for spring break. While there I learned how to build an igloo and slept in it at night! And I got college credit for it! (Also, I was shocked to discover that it gets quite hot inside an igloo if designed correctly.) DD: That sounds like a lot of fun! How do you like RM? FH: LOVE RM!!!!!!! Between the people, the mafia games, and the arcade I think Revolution Mafia is the best. The Fey Mafia Interview - Civvie 2 So I decided to sit down with Merlin to have a chat. Merlin played Maurelle, Day Elves in The Fey making him Civvie. DD: Hi Merlin. Thank you for sitting down with me for this interview. Merlin: Thank you for asking me. DD: How did you like playing The Fey? Merlin: The fey was quite fun, with an intriguing concept with the roads and of course the oracle, very nifty! DD: Was there anything you didn't like about The Fey? Merlin: Most of my objections to the game have to do with mafia in general, and are not specific for the fey. Obviously, my objections regarding mafia are quite minor, else I wouldn't play at all The concept was good, and the execution was fine, although I WAS worried that there were too many abilities out there I didn't really like to see Cerberus as one of the Gorgon faction, although I assume he was added because of the number of sign ups. But he felt decidedly out of tune for the others in the faction. I reckon that this is more to do with hosting style then anything, but I think there was too much host interference, with the clickable fairies and witches and whatnot. The essence of a good game is a nice balance of sides, with good abilities that fit a theme. Given that, the game should be able to play itself out. Still, I readily acknowledge this is more about my own personal ideas on the subject, other players might have different ideas about hosting, and they are more than welcome to it, after all, they are the ones putting in the effort to make everything work! DD: What did you like best about The Fey? Merlin: I like the idea of the Oracle, very nice touch. The roads in the beginning were quite mysterious too, and added a nice touch. I also like the artwork, although I do hope that people won't forget the gameplay in favor of nice art. That was definitely not the case here though DD: I thought the Oracle was a nice touch as well. How long have you been playing mafia? Merlin: Three years or so. I may be off though, I generally don't keep good track of stuff like this. DD: Thats a long time Besides playing mafia, what do you like to do in your spare time? Merlin: Procreate Srsly though, I like to read and listen to music. I used to be an avid gamer, but that has waned a bit over the years... DD: Sounds like fun. Are you known by any other name on other sites? Merlin: Probably not. I don't frequent many sites on the net, but the ones I do visit regularly, I visit often. I dislike making accounts,since I dislike spreading my information around in a system that has all the privacy of a glass house. DD: I agree with not spreading your info around. Where are you from? Merlin: The Netherlands. DD: Do you work? Merlin: I work. It's rather mundane and boring, and, see what I wrote about spreading too much personal information around above DD: I did and thats no problem. Do you go to school? Merlin: No, not anymore, sadly. I retain an interest in history and philosophy, although my interests in the academic world are relatively wide ranging. DD: History can be a lot of fun and philosophy is good to use in Mafia . Is there any fun fact about yourself you wish to share? Merlin: Fun, eh? Oh, that's hard. One thing that springs to mind is the ultimate irony in failure to collect on a bet. I bet with a friend that our newly formed government would fall before the year was out. We bet for a crate of beer. I won. But by that time, I had stopped drinking, so I guess, I can still claim the crate if I ever feel like starting again DD: How do you like RM? Merlin: With lots of ketchup and onions on the side, please If I didn't like RM, I wouldn't participate. I try to adhere to my principles, they are the most defining and memorable quality of a person, after all. Although I think the focus should be more on mafia play, and less on making this a social zone. There are plenty of large website on the internet for that. There are less dedicated to mafia. Stick to the roots, I'd say! The Fey Mafia Interview - Mafia So I decided to sit down with Sorsha to have a chat. Sorsha played The Snow Queen in The Fey making her Mafia. DD: Hi Sorsha. Thank you for sitting down with me for this interview. Sorsha: Thank you for asking me. DD: How did you like playing The Fey? Sorsha: I loved it, one of the best, if not the best game I have played. Thanks for the awesome role LT and Zelda DD: Was there anything you didn't like about The Fey? Sorsha: I originally didn't like that, as an "independent" I didn't have any lynch or NK protection, in the end I really didn't need any, the one time I was targeted for a kill, the civvie Queen saved me DD: That was kinda funny What did you like best about The Fey? Sorsha: The contests and games were good. Normally I dislike big "game changing" prizes to be given out but it really worked in this game. I also like how pretty much everyone did well with participation, not too any complaints about players flying under the radar or just plain old players not posting, pretty much everyone participated.. and if they didn't I killed them DD: Evil Sorsha How long have you been playing mafia? Sorsha: About two years. DD: That is a long time. Besides playing mafia, what do you like to do in your spare time? Sorsha:The usual stuff... movies, tv, travelling... I'm a student so most of my spare time at the moment is homework... DD: Are you known by any other name on other sites? Sorsha: Mandy, Mandolin, SorshaFire DD: Thats a lot of names to remember. Where are you from? Sorsha: USA, Wisconsin DD: Cheese state! Do you work? Sorsha: Phlebotomist DD: For our readers that is someone who takes blood (yea I had to look it up ) Do you go to school? Sorsha: Yes, Clinical Laboratory Technician, I graduate in May of 2011 DD: Congrats on graduating soon. Is there any fun fact about yourself you wish to share? Sorsha: Ummm... no DD: How do you like RM? Sorsha: I really like it, some of the most original games I have seen have been here at RM, there are some really creative people making games on this site. Category:Post-Game Interviews